


30 Days that turn into 1 Day of: Craziness, Happiness and Love

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus decided that he needed to save Bartemius from himself specially as the other one needed to see that was more in life that the boring one he was leading. Something things never go according to plan, but the results are better than what people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days that turn into 1 Day of: Craziness, Happiness and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



> I hope you like it, and I'm sorry is AU, but the boys wouldn't let me write anything else even when I tried. 
> 
> Note: Not beta, sorry!

 

Regulus only nodded and waited until the doctor left the room, after one final pat on his shoulder, door closing gently behind her. Regulus got down from the examining table and put back his clothes and shoes, dropping his robe over his arm as he exit into the beautiful sunny day. He tilted his head back and breathe the fresh air, or as much of fresh air people could get in London.

Well there wasn’t anything he could do, and like his mom used to say: ‘Life, can go at any time, which is why we use it to the fullest.’ Okay fine, she didn’t said that, but maybe if she was nicer she could have. He was a dreamer that was for sure. 

However, for the first time, he knew what he’ll do with those thirty days that he has, he would use them to the fullest.

**

  
_ _

Maybe in a moment of drug induce sleep he thought this was going to be the easiest thing on the list. However, now that he was awake and lucid, how could he, Regulus, save a life? Then to top it off, take care of it? When he couldn’t even take care of himself? He looked down at the notebook again.

However, he found out that life as he saw it; works in mysterious ways, or maybe someone was looking out for him somewhere, he thought. As he stare at none other than Bartemius Crouch Jr walking towards him. Regulus tilt his head to the side and watch the man, maybe saving a life wasn’t so much about rescuing someone from killing themselves, but more about saving someone from themselves. And what a better person to chose than, Bartemius. 

That was it; he brighten. He was going to save Bartemius from himself. How? He thought, tapping his lips with a finger the man wouldn’t even take a moment to look his way, so it was unlikely he could get near the man to save him. Sometimes he wonder if Bartemius even notice him. 

“I see that now they accept any type of _people_ at this café?” Bartemius said, sneering down at Regulus, where he was currently sitting. 

Or Regulus could be wrong, as the other address him for the first time since he had known the other man. 

Regulus could honestly say that he was proud of himself for not jumping a mile high as the man whom he’d been thinking about spoke to him. He should honestly pat himself, mentally of course. Otherwise they would think he was crazy; wait wasn’t talking to himself be consider crazy? Damn!

“Bartemius, how nice to see you too?” Regulus said looking up, smiling as brightly as he could; without looking insane. Hopefully he didn’t look insane, did he look insane? Omg, he must look insane if the look the other one was giving said anything. 

The other only stared for a few seconds longer and then, “I have a job for you.”

Could this be it? Yes, the perfect opportunity to get near the man and show him what life was all about. Well, here goes nothing. 

“What type of job?” Well, that was a stupid question. Way to go, Regulus. 

Bartemius close his eyes as in annoyance, “A perfect job for someone like _you_.” 

Huh? Did he got insulted? He looked down at himself and didn’t find anything out of the ordinary nor was his clothes in disarray for the first time. Maybe he knows he’s been talking to himself, could that be it? “What does it entitle?”

“Nothing much and probably have done many times over.” Bartemius said, as he looked down at the phone on his hands and type something. “So…what will it be, Black?” 

Regulus wasn’t stupid—well not by much, he was after all very smart-- and he knew right away that the job was and what the man wanted, but could he do it? Well he had done it sometimes, but it was always for friends never for enemies—was Bartemius an enemy? But in one hand, he knew he could be closer to the man and could be of more help, but in the other could he do what was being ask? 

_Use it to the fullest, Remulus. To the fullest!_

“I accept.” He put out his hand waiting to shake the others hand and seal the deal.

Bartemius looked down at it and didn’t even try to reach for it, “I will text you the address.” 

With that, the other departed and Regulus stood there staring and wondering what he had just gotten into. Maybe he could skip the saving a life and just got to the second, well is not as if someone would know. On the other hand, could they? He looked around; nope, no one was looking at him, well except for that lady over there, Oh Merlin! She wink. He need to go and fast.

Once at his flat, he sat down in his living room and thought. How to save Bartemius, well it was better if he started with things he knew about the man. 

Well if he was honest with himself he didn’t need the last one, nor the first one for that matter but he was going to leave it there, because the man was gorgeous after all. So starting tomorrow, he was going to save Bartemius Crouch Jr from himself. Oh, wait he still needed the man’s address. He took out his cell from his pocket when he felt it vibrate and notice a text; he open it and read the address and smile, perfect now he had thirty days to show Bartemius how to be happy and enjoy life.

***

Day One--And if he had known in advance what would happened, he probably wouldn't even had bother with the list in the first place to begin with.

Regulus check his hair one more time and smile at his reflection, he could do this. He fist pump and nodded for good measure and walk out the door. Barty get ready because here comes Regulus! Who was going to make his life way better? Yes, sir. Regulus was going to make Barty life _way_ better. 

Regulus should have known that things never went his way even if he wanted it. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t even notice or for that fact even saw that Barty’s laptop was wired, before he even knew what happened, they were running out Barty’s house and away from the police and hiding in a smelly alleyway with Barty’s body press against Regulus and if Regulus lean forward a little bit and smell that wonderful cologne nobody had to know. Especially not Barty. 

Before they Regulus knew it, they were running around the London, hiding away from what he thought they were bad guy, oh my goodness he almost felt like that show that he love to watch 'Sherlock' if they were kind of imitating the show, would that make him 'Dr. Watson'? He smile thinking about it, but the next minute he wipe the smile on his face when Barty look at him weird and again he was pull and there they go, running again to an unknown destination. And if he was honest with himself--and try he did. He was finding this kind of fun. 

**

Maybe the lifesaving scenario that Regulus imagine was different from what it ended up being when it came to Barty, but the end result sure made up for everything that went wrong. Regulus thought as he turn to his side and saw Barty sleep next to him; he pull himself carefully away from Barty’s embrace and walk out of the room, he pick up the notebook and saw the list and turning to a new page wrote a new one. 

Regulus jump when the pen was snatch away from his hand and below the one that he had just wrote, Barty added. 

He smile and turn around and kiss Barty, yes he sure could get used to this saving stuff. He just hope that next time it wouldn’t be so taxing and not too much running, but the end results was perfect.


End file.
